Lockdown
by FlyingAwayInATardis
Summary: What happens when the team of House and a few extra doctors get stuck in the doctor's lounge when a gunman causes a lockdown of PPTH? New character added. Rated M for future smut.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Any theories on what's killing our patient, 'Coconut Head'?" Dr. Gregory House asked his team.

"Are you gonna tell us why we're doing the differential in the Doctor's Lounge?"Dr. Lawrence Kutner asked.

House opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot. The three female doctors (of which two were a part of the team) jumped at the sound.

"What the hell was that?" one of the female doctors, Dr. Kate Levenoff, asked as Drs. Lisa Cuddy and James Wilson ran into the room.

"Some guy just shot someone and has two doctors hostage!" Cuddy gasped.

Dr. Eric Foreman looked annoyed.

"You know, I'd think the hospital about 5 miles away from here would get all of the gunmen," he said. "But no, we get the gunmen."

"Wait, are you telling me you guys have had more than one gunman here?" Levenoff asked.

"Yeah, and one of them almost killed me," House said.

Dr. Allison Cameron looked at House reproachfully.

"No need to scare her," she said, shifting closer to the other doctor, Dr. Remy "Thirteen" Hadley.

THIRTEEN'S POV

Silence fell upon the room. It got quite annoying, especially with the feelings I was getting with the two other beautiful doctors sitting next to me.

Dr. Cameron was a soft type of beautiful. Her curves were gentle but present. Her eyes were like the sky on a nice day. She particularly looked irresistible in her pink scrubs.

Dr. Levenoff, on the other hand, was built like a model, except with more muscle. She had shocking green eyes that penetrated right through you when she looked at you. Her hair tended to look like fire in the sunlight; it was that red. She looked stunning in the red v-neck shirt she tended to wear a lot.

Yeah, today was gonna be difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

WILSON'S POV

I had finally began to calm down; the shock wearing off. I was quite confused on why gunmen would continuously to hold this hospital hostage.

As my breathing slowed, I started looking around the doctor's lounge. House's whole team was in here—Dr. Kutner, who had a tendency to cause fires and small explosions; Foreman, the only one besides Levenoff who stayed on House's team for the longest period of time; Dr. Hadley, better known as "Thirteen", the bisexual one; and then there was Dr. Levenoff. I paused at her. What no one know was I was in love with her. She was smart, caring, funny, beautiful—the most any man could ask for. She'd been working here 2 years before most of House's team left him. She was the only one who could stand up to House. She was feisty towards him, and I think that every time she did that, House was turned on. No, wait—not think, know.

Katie saw me staring at her, and smiled. We'd been friends ever since she started at PPTH, and we went out together quite often.

That smile she gave me is what undid my self-control.

"Katie, can I talk to you in private?" I asked her.

Everyone but her looked at me confused.

"Sure," she said. "Where do you want to talk?"

"Just follow me," I replied.

I got up, walked to the most private place I could find, with Katie following me. I stopped, and turned towards her, suddenly nervous. Was I really going to do this? I started breathing heavily again.

"James, what's wrong?" Katie asked, reaching her hand towards my face.

Right then and there, I kissed her. It felt so good to be kissing her luscious, sweet lips.

What I had not expected was her response. She wrapped her arms around me, pulled me closer to her, and kissed me harder. I had no idea she had felt this way about me.

There was pure electricity flowing through both of us as the kiss grew more passionate, and our bodies pressed against the other person's. I moved my hands away from her neck, and lower. Right before I reached her round, pert breasts, I paused, testing her response. She took my hands and lowered them to her breasts, then took her hands and started unbuttoning my shirt, all the while still kissing me.

"Ahem." a familiar voice interrupted us.

We pulled away from each other and turned to see House standing behind us.

"What?" Katie asked him, almost mockingly.

House paused, as if actually pondering on whether or not to say what he was thinking. His next response was shocking.

"Nothing," he said, and then turned to walk away.

I was shocked, to say the least. He never refrained from saying what he thought.

"That's what I thought," Katie said to his retreating back, and then pulled me in to kiss again.

**Alright everyone, next chapter is probably gonna be my first real attempt at smut! Wish me luck. **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

LEVENOFF'S POV

Despite the fact of being held hostage by a gunman, today was turning out pretty well. After months of wondering if James ever felt the same way as I do, he finally had kissed me. That was what we were currently doing—making out like two hormonally charged teenagers.

After House walked away from us, things started to get more heated. I had pulled Wilson in again, and his hands found their way back to my breasts as I resumed unbuttoning his shirt. Once all the buttons were undone, I practically ripped his shirt off. His hands went under my sweater and began to pull it off. I pressed my body closer to his, savoring to warmth, his muscles, and the softness of his skin. I couldn't take no more—I jumped at him and wrapped my legs around his waist. My sweater and bra were finally off, so mine and Wilson's skin were bare against the other's.

I pressed my body even closer to his and then I felt it—his hardness. I was already turned on, so the feel of this turned me on even more. I pulled back from him to show him the crazed desire in my eyes, and after I did that, he pressed me against the wall, all the while pulling at my pants while I pulled his down.

Once we were completely naked, he pulled back, and asked, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything," I replied, pulling his face back to mine so I could kiss him.

While we were kissing he entered me gently. I let out a soft moan against his lips. Once inside me, he began thrusting gently. I loved the feel of him inside me. James started letting out low moans, and began thrusting into me harder.

"Oh god…Wilson…harder," I moaned.

He increased his pace and the pressure of his thrusting and I thought I was going to die in bliss.

After a few minutes he groaned and released himself inside me, and then pulled out of me. _What was this?_ I thought. _Another guy just using me for sex?_

I was expecting him to get dressed and walk away when he sat me down, spread my legs and began licking my clit. I'd never had a guy do this before, and I was dying of complete pleasure with Wilson doing this to me. A few minutes later, I came. I pulled his face up to mine to kiss him so no one could hear my moan. Wilson smiled into the kiss, obviously happy with his work.

_This day couldn't get any better_, I thought as Wilson pulled me closer to him to cuddle.

**Okay, my first real attempt at smut! Let me know how I did. And what Levenoff doesn't know is the day can and will get better ;) Next chapter up within the week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Sorry I didn't post up a new chapter when I said I would, but I've been pretty damn busy recently with finals and such :P Anyways, I promise to have a chapter up before the end of January! Thanks for understanding! **


End file.
